wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gluth (original)
Attacks and abilities *'Enrage' shortly after third Decimate *'Mortal Wound' - Stackable debuff on the MT that reduces healing by 10%. (Identical to the one used by Kurinnaxx and Fankriss, except he isn't tauntable.) *'Frenzy': Will Frenzy approximately every 10 seconds. A hunter must use Tranquilizing Shot to dispel it. *'Decimate': Gluth stomps the ground once every ~105 seconds, Decimating all raid members and zombies. Decimate reduces the health of every raid member and zombie to 5% of their maximum HP (no matter how much hp you had before). Does not affect pets. *'Terrifying Roar (AoE Fear)' Gluth does an AoE fear similar to the one used by Nefarian every 20 secs (range is less than 20 yards). *'Devour Zombie': Multiple zombies will spawn from the side of the chamber during the encounter. If a zombie gets close enough to him, he can devour it to restore health (5%). Strategies Tank the boss near the door, with his head towards the door. This provides less space for the MTs to run out of place while feared, as well as keeps Gluth as far away from the zombies as possible. Two tanks are required in order to prevent the healing debuff from stacking too high, just like in the Fankriss fight. He enrages 10-20 seconds after the third Decimate. The Zombies Adds will spawn at the three green grates near the tunnel from which you enter the room. They spawn approximately every 10 seconds. These need to be kited for 105 seconds until the decimate goes off. Once Gluth casts decimate, top off the MT (a druid NS rotation works well). This will reduce their health to 5%, allowing them to easily be zerged down. Be careful though, 5% is still 6104 hp, so you will need to group them up. They also however, lose all aggro and run straight towards Gluth. They must be killed before they reach and heal, so all DPS must shift focus from the boss to the zombies. Once they're all dead, kiting can begin again and the raid can return to DPSing the boss. The Zombies have an Infected Wound ability, which increases physical damage by 100 for 1 minute. This can stack repeatedly. Fear Wards should be used wisely, if you choose to have an offtank which will start tanking once the MT has too many mortal wounds, you may want to choose the offtank to have a fear ward in order to get aggro (espacially if there is a big threat difference between the MT and the OT). By fear warding the main tank you ensure aggro, and allow the tank to activate abilities that increase the chance to block or migrate damage. Also by fear warding the Main Tank, Gluth will remain in the same spot, if the Main Tank is feared Gluth will follow the Main Tank, sometimes Gluth could move to such great lengths he gets in range with a zombie to eat. *One of the most effective way to deal with the zombies is a combination of mage and warrior kiting (one mage and one warrior per corner). Mages can fireblast mobs as they spawn to get initial aggro. To easily see these mobs, the warrior in each corner can give a raid target to each new zombie or the mage can simple create a player target of the warrior in his or her corner. The zombies are vulnerable to Piercing Howl as well as the slow effect from Cone of Cold, Improved Blizzard and Frost Nova. Hunter's frost traps work well too. Mages and warriors need to stay in their corners in order to prevent Gluth from being in range of his zombies, as well as to pick up new zombies quickly. *A more wide-scale kiting tactic can also be used. All the adds can be grouped up on the middle gate, and can be kited around using the same techniques. The difference is who tanks them. In this case, mages will not have aggro. Hunters/paladins/warriors can and should all be used to keep the adds away from the healers and from Gluth. *Frost Nova rotations are very effective, though they should not be depended on completely due to healer aggro. *Shackle Undead can also be used on the zombies, and should be used only on stray zombies that may have aggro'd on to healers and such. Zombies shouldn't be shackled in the areas where mages AoE kite as it is a waste of mana. *Using Turn Evil or Turn Undead is extremely unwise, not only does it single out one zombie, which makes it difficult for this zombie to be recaptured by the kiters, if the zombie is feared and runs toward Gluth, Gluth will eat it and heal himself. Loot External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic Category:Naxxramas (original) mobs